


Hulk Out, Hulk In

by FrostIron_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Loki is terrified of the Hulk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/FrostIron_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a Tumblr prompt:<br/>It's been a few months since the incident on Midgard and Loki has been sent back to Earth with Thor to stay at the Stark Tower for a while, but Loki upon seeing Bruce he freaks out. Tony is trying his best to help Loki not freak out when ever Bruce is near but has Loki started to fall for Stark in the process.</p><p>For you, thor-odinswag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Out, Hulk In

**Author's Note:**

> SO JUST PICTURE FURY, ODIN, FRIGGA, AND TONY STARK IN A CONFERENCE ROOM, and they've decided that Loki is be an Avenger or accept having his mouth sewn shut (again).

Thor looked as if he had walked into a room of hundreds of naked woman, and it was a wonder that nobody was blinded by his smile.

The Avengers, minus Bruce, were caught between laughing at this and staring solemnly at who he had in tow. Loki was no longer chained or muzzled, and back in his Asgardian armour like Thor. He seemed healthier, and he no longer sported those deep, dark bags under his eyes. The room had been quiet for a full minute now after Tony's very, very long explanation of what the (former) super villain was doing here, in Stark Tower.

"So... I guess welcome?" Steve said as he stuck his hand out slowly towards the younger god. Loki took it without hesitation, his firm grip startling the Captain for a second before they exchanged brilliant smiles.

The rest of the team followed suit, Clint and Natasha giving nods of acknowledgement and brief waves, which Loki returned with a curt tilt of his head, Thor hugging him closely the whole time.

Tony was positively beaming with pride. That's right. Tony Stark just took down a scary, one-eyed motherfucker and the Asgardian royalty in what oddly resembled a custody battle. It went something like this: "No, we're throwing him in prison", "No, we're sewing his lips shut", "Did that work last time?", "Oh he's just a lost soul who needs some love!" and bless the poor woman, but Frigga had too much guilt. Needless to say, prisons wouldn't hold him and Tony was _not_ going to allow someone to thread _anyone's_ lips shut because that was beyond cruel, and Tony rather liked seeing the god's tongue poking out between those damn perfect lips anyway. Let's not ruin that.

"So! Let's drink!" Tony (of course Tony) suggested. At that moment, Bruce finally sauntered down the stares, stifling a yawn and murmuring "Whassgoinon?"

There was a sound that resembled a chihuahua getting stepped on before a poof, and when Tony turned back to Thor, his arm was grasped around nothing but air. Before he could ask where Loki had gone, he heard a large thud overhead.

"Um... Well how about you help yourselves, and I'll just um, go check on Loki," he offered.

"Loki? Loki's here? Where?" Bruce asked, awake and turning green.

"Whoa, slow down there big guy! Do _not_ Hulk out... That's a new plasma screen," Tony huffed. "Someone, explain this shit, I have a freaked out god to attend to." He saluted them with two fingers before heading to the stairs to Loki's room.

He heard a string of foul words combined with a foreign tongue he didn't understand follow the thumping and scuffing of items being dropped or tossed around. Bracing himself for the worst, he knocked sharply on Loki's door, and listened as there was complete silence on the other end.

"Loki? It's just me. Stark, as you would say. Can I, uh, come in for a sec?" 

The lock clicked and the door opened slightly for Tony to peer inside to see a pair of glowing bright eyes staring at him like a cat underneath a blanket igloo which covered everything else.

Fighting his laughter, he asked, "Loki, are you, um, alright?"

"Where is the green beast? Is he there with you?" his normally smooth, velvet voice was rushed and raspy as those brilliant eyes darted around frantically.

"Loki, calm down! He's not gonna hurt you. Especially not when he's not Hulked out."

"Hulked... out?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, that's what we've called it. You know, when he starts getting all green and angry... Hulking out."

"So... currently, he is Hulked in?"

Tony threw his head back in laughter, "Oh man! Hulked _in_. That's gold!" He proceeded to laugh harder when Loki merely blinked at him in confusion.

"Seriously, that was really good, I swear it's gonna catch on. You ready for dinner?" he asked through his gasping for air. 

Loki shook his blanket-covered head, those luminous eyes still wide and staring intently. 

"Well... How I bring something up for you then?"

"Please," Loki whispered before ducking entirely under the covers, leaving a small lump in the centre of his bed. He hid his burning face, cursing that he was pale enough to have any sign of blushing be so obvious as he marvelled at how delightful the other man's laugh was. It was as rich and deep, loud and carefree as Tony Stark in every way. He remembered how Tony's face had split into such a wide smile it reached his eyes. It was genuine, and nice. For some reason, it made Loki warm to think about it.

Tony walked away, shaking his head, not believing that a god could be so skittish around Bruce when he towered over over all of them at six feet something. Chuckling to himself, he went to find the rest of the Avengers around the dinner table looking at him expectantly. He only shrugged and started to pile a plate for Loki. He proposed his hypothesis of Loki being scared of the Hulk, even when "Hulked in". This earned several laughs and giggles, even from Bruce. Giving it a second thought, he piled a second one, twice as high for himself. 

"Coming in!" he announced as he nudged open Loki's door with his toe. Loki had moved to lean against the headboard, blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and pooling into his lap. His chest was bare, and smooth, and Tony did _not_ want to picture what else he was (or wasn't) wearing underneath that blanket. He handed Loki a plate and utensils before gingerly sitting at the post of his bed, waiting for Loki to kick him out. When he didn't, Tony was pleasantly surprised, but shifted to get more comfortable, tucking his legs under him to sit cross-legged, facing the god. There was a comfortable distance between them, and he studied Loki picking through the various items on his plate and staring at the fork with deadly eyes as if it were an offensive little thing. It turns out that not only could he look like royalty in nothing but a blanket, but he could eat like royalty without utensils. And _dear lord,_ was that a problem for Tony. He watched Loki's long, slender fingers poke and prod at the plate before lifting each item to his mouth to nibble at them - and Tony's favourite part was Loki cleaning the mess from his fingers constantly (thank you, Steve, for making gravy). At one point, the gravy had leaked its way down Loki's index finger, causing the god to chase after it with his _oh dear god_ long, pointed tongue and lap it up.

"JARVIS, lower temperature by two degrees, please."

"Yes, sir."

Loki arched an eyebrow inquisitively, and Tony loosened his shirt's collar. "I happen to like the cold," he said lamely. Loki shrugged slightly before returning his attention to his food and asking questions about JARVIS, which JARVIS happened to like answering. Tony watched in amusement as he watched the god conversing with his AI as he finished up quickly to get out of the room as soon as possible. Because wanting to get underneath that particular god's covers is not on his agenda, and never should be.

Clearing his throat as he finished, he asked if Loki was done so he could take his plate down.

"Thank you," Loki said plainly, staring into Tony's deep brown eyes.

"For what?"

"For keeping me company, of course. It was thoughtful of you, and I appreciate your hospitality, Stark."

"Tony, call me Tony. And hey, sewing someone's mouth shut is just sick, and it's not like we can hold you in prison here anyway, I might as well get on your good side."

"I suppose this is true, but nonetheless, I feel settled that there is somewhat of an acceptance here."

Tony recognized that sad tone of voice - the voice of longing and hurt, and he realized that maybe, despite what Thor says about "their friends", Loki never felt the same. Sympathetically, he gave Loki a sad smile, "I never really had friends either you know. A bit too smart for everyone my age."

At this, Loki flashed him a brilliant smile, "and before a day could end you wanted to bash your skull off a hard surface?"

"Um, yeah, actually." 

Loki's heart leapt, which he tried to suppress, as he found himself growing more fond of Tony Stark. "My mother tried to force me to play with the others, but it really involved me tailing Thor around and bugging his friends until they found some sort of way to get rid of me. Not that it was very hard seeing as I didn't try to stick with them anyway. Still, at least this way I could say I tried and my mother would blame Thor and his merry band of idiots."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at that one. "I used to follow Rhodey around everywhere, and I love the guy, but he's a fighter, always has been. King of the school, nobody fucked with him, and therefore nobody fucked with me, otherwise Rhodey would knock 'em out. Still, I couldn't follow him everywhere, not through high school when I jumped a thousand grades ahead of him, and definitely not to the military. Do I look like a goddamn soldier to you?" He fanned his arms out as a gesture to his somewhat short frame, and while he was in shape, he certainly wasn't soldier material. Not when you had Steve freakin' Rogers downstairs.

Loki snorted, "Do I look like an Asgardian warrior to you?" He copied Tony's motion of fanning his arms out, and Tony really, really wished he hadn't - but was so, so grateful he did. Still clutching the blanket, he looked oddly angelic. His smooth skin was as creamy and smooth as marble, the tight lines of muscles defined in all the right places, and in this position, Tony was shown the solid definition of his six-pack and the top of his very prominent pelvic bone. It just so happened that Tony had a _thing_ for very prominent pelvic bones and the way they formed a deep "V". Still, while he had the body of a god (no pun intended), he certainly wasn't Asgardian warrior material. Not when you had goddamn Thor downstairs.

Loki swallowed, trying to convince his heart to just calm down, as he wrapped the blankets around himself again. At one point he had forgotten that he was naked, but once he realized, he didn't care much. A part of him wanted to see Tony's reaction, really. Tony's face was unmoving, his eyes never blinked, and his face didn't give away any hint as to what he thought, and Loki had felt shame. Out of the men in the building, he was the most lean of the group, slender, and by far the most womanly. It wasn't that he was ashamed, it was that he was tired of being picked on for it, tired of the endless torment and jeering of everyone he encountered. He looked away from Stark, pretending to be very fascinated with his bedsheets.

Tony caught the flicker of a frown upon Loki's face, and realized that he should probably say something. But he didn't trust himself with words because being a playboy sometimes meant your mouth had a default setting of "filthy talk". Instead, he let out a low wolf whistle. 

Loki looked amused for a second, and Tony smiled, gathering their things to head back downstairs. "Join us for training tomorrow?" Loki nodded, and Tony smiled once again, leaving the room. Loki's breaths were somewhat erratic as he tried to erase Tony's smile for his mind, as he curled up with a nice book.

 

~

 

Tony had helped clean up, trying to keep his mind occupied so he wasn't thinking of Loki's body but there seriously wasn't anything in the world that could stop his mind. He set to work in the workshop, not even making any real progress, and before long he found himself sitting in front of a metal breastplate that would fit around Loki's chest perfectly because Tony had thought about it so much he had exact measurements by now. Tony sighed, shook his head and proceeded to bang it off the bench, which made him think of his conversation with Loki earlier, and proceeded to bang a little a harder.

Before long, he fell asleep, dreaming of his hands upon that silky smooth chest, and he would wake up to find himself drooling over his blueprints. 

 

~

 

"Morning, sunshine!" Tony greeted Loki as he sauntered into the training room. He was clad in thick breeches and a thin, dark green tunic with golden arm bracers. Thor and Bruce were still missing from the equation, leaving them with uneven numbers to spar. 

Upon this problem, Loki suggest that he take on two of them, an offer which Natasha and Clint eagerly took, smiling smugly. Of course, they were still getting used to the idea of Loki being an Avenger, and wanted to test him for all he was worth, without the aid of the Chitauri. As Steve and Tony started to exchange blows, Tony couldn't help but glance over at Loki. He danced through the obstacles set up, using them to his advantage as Natasha and Clint tried to come from different angles. Loki turned and twisted with grace, and eventually they were going full out. The thin sheet of sweat that covered Loki's face was gleaming, causing his slick black hair to stick to the back of his neck, and one strand to fall in front of his eyes.

Steve seemed to stop attacking Tony after the latter had been thrown into a pile of spare punching bags in the corner while distracted. He gave himself a mental high five for making the faceplate so that Steve was unable to see where his eyes were. 

Loki had Clint down by now, facing Natasha in hand-to-hand combat -- and holding his ground. Each blow was deadly, and Natasha wasn't holding back one bit as the sweat was dripping from her forehead. Still, he knocked each blow aside, landing a few of his own, which in the end caused Natasha to surrender, and the boys to gape at the scene. 

Loki bowed at the waist to each of them as per Asgardian tradition before taking a seat on a nearby bench to breathe in and out heavily. Then, he reached over his head to pull his shirt off, opting to leave the golden bracers on and - _goddamnit_ Tony realized all eyes were on him, and for some reason fought the feeling biting at him, because _no, it wasn't jealousy_. 

"I did say I wanted to take on the winner," Steve broke the silence. Loki looked up at him and politely said, "of course."

He left his shirt off, walking like a king to the middle of the practice centre again. He bowed, which Steve returned, and smiled before assuming a defensive stance. Steve's shield was a legend, it worked wonders on the battlefield, but Loki was infinitely quicker. Like a cougar, he pounced the moment Steve released it, and _landed on top of it_ before pushing off and leaping at Steve. The shield clattered uselessly to the ground, and the two men tumbled before Steve finally managed to kick him off. Loki rolled before pushing with his arms to flip and land in a crouching position, launching himself again. It all happened so fast, Steve could barely blink as he caught both of Loki's feet to the chest and stumbled backwards. An arrow whizzed out of nowhere, and Loki caught it with one hand, not even looking at Clint. 

"Same trick, twice?" he said teasingly. He shone with sweat, chest heaving, and by the nine, he was _beautiful._ Soon, the three of them were back on their feet, all coming at Loki, who was deflecting them all with the grace of a dancer.

Tony needed some of that. Badly. _Thank you, suit, for hiding my boner, I feel like I'm in fifth grade again._

Just as he was about to join in on this ridiculously one-sided fight, Thor and Bruce swung the doors open and upon Thor drawing attention by happily calling "Brother!" Loki froze, and caught one of Tony's blasts as well as Steve's shield to the back, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"SHIT!" Tony swore as he flew to the rubble and mess that Loki had torn out of the wall. "Loki, you okay?"

The pile of cement and brick shifted as Loki shoved the debris off himself and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Bruce and ran for the nearest door. 

"I'll go check on him," Tony offered, leaving the rest of them to spar as he stepped out of the suit.

 

~

 

"Loki?" Tony whispered as to not startle him. He was still shirtless, curled up into a ball and licking his wounds - literally. The wall had cut his arms and bare chest on the way down, and he was licking away some of the blood from a cut on his bicep - and this was strangely hot to Tony. He looked up with innocent eyes at his name and blinked slowly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect them to show up so soon."

Silence from Loki.

"Hey, we're a team you know. We've gotta trust each other, and I know the Hulk's all scary and stuff, but Bruce is really good at controlling him now. He's not gonna hurt you."

Loki continued to stare, but said nothing else. He wrapped his arms around himself and Tony couldn't help but picture him as a child. Smiling softly,Tony said, "C'mere."

And to his surprise, Loki did so. Tony wrapped his arms around him, warming up the rapidly cooling skin as he inhaled as deeply as he dared without alerting Loki, taking in all the beautiful scent of soap and sweat. "We were all scared of the Hulk at some point... Even Natasha. She barely escaped, but Bruce has been working hard on is control issues, and nothing's happened since then, really."

Loki again didn't say anything.

One last shot. "If it makes you feel any better, he punched Thor in his big Norse face that day too."

Loki let out a small laugh, and Tony thought he must have been dreaming. His whole face carried the laugh, smile wide and dimples deep. His tongue poked out the slightest bit between his teeth and it sounded like... like... like if unicorns and angels came together to sing upon a rainbow as it showered stars. Tony admitted to himself that it wasn't the best analogy, but Loki's laugh was honestly the most beautiful he had ever heard.

"How about we clean up and try to have lunch together, with everyone this time, okay?"

Loki could only give a little nod as Tony unwrapped himself and helped the god up.

 

~

 

Loki fidgeted nervously with the loose scarf around his neck, trying to calm his heart, again. He wasn't _terrified_ of the Hulk or anything.... It was just rather unsettling that the Hulk and Bruce were unpredictable. He of all people knew what it was like to wear a second skin, but he had learned to control his glamour, unless the temperatures were extreme. Bruce made him nervous, and Loki couldn't shake the feeling of what happened the last time he had met the Hulk in battle. He shivered at the unpleasant memory. He was the only one in this building that made Loki weary, and if not for Tony, he wouldn't have appreciated being under the same roof at all.

 _Tony._ Loki sighed. The mortal was an interesting one, and he seemed to be even more at ease with him than Thor. He spent a lot of time with Loki, not that it was his obligation, but because he seemed to enjoy their time, and because for some reason Tony was concerned. It was true that he had been skittish around Bruce, but Tony always managed to calm him, soothe him, and it was turning more pleasant each time he did so. He could still feel Tony's heat upon him, and the soft hum of his chest piece, which fascinated him.

When there was a knock at his door, his heart nearly exploded as he whipped around to meet the soft brown gaze of the shorter man. 

"Wow. You, um, look great," Tony stammered. His dark green shirt brought out the intensity of his eyes, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and top button undone. His dress pants were nothing fancy, but they were lightly lined and hugged his waist nicely. The grey and black scarf looped loosely around his neck was a nice touch, making him look comfortable.

"Stark, may I ask that..."

"First of all, my name is _Tony_ for the millionth time. And secondly, what did you need? You don't have to be shy in asking, you know."

"Well it's rather embarrassing, really."

"Try me." 

Tony was really only pushing because the sight of Loki squirming and the flush of his cheeks were just beyond adorable, and it made Tony lose track of what he was thinking. 

"I was going to ask if you would be so kind as to sit beside me tonight," he said as he gritted his teeth afterward.

"Of course. I was going to, anyway," Tony responded without hesitation, and Loki's jaw loosened.

"Thank you, Stark."

" _T-O-N-Y. Tony._ "

 

~

 

"Could you pass the bread?"

"Could you move your fat archer ass?"

"Tony, that's just rude."

"Natasha, your boyfriend is taking up a thousand seats."

"Tony, play nice please, and pass Clint the bread already."

"Sure thing, Mama Rogers."

The kitchen table was chaos, with seven adults trying to feed themselves, one of them being Thor. There was enough food to feed at least double the amount of people present, and Bruce was the only one missing.

Finally settling down and spreading their portions around, Loki felt himself slightly relieved, the tension no longer lingering. He even conversed with the others, mostly to Natasha and Clint about their hand-to-hand combat, which ended up with them trapping Loki as their sparring partner for the rest of the month. Loki didn't mind, he enjoyed the fight, and he could feel Thor's gleaming, proud, big-brother eyes on him. Which he was alright with, actually. On his other side, Tony's presence was intoxicating, the smell of metals and oils from his workshop. He occasionally smelled like fire, which was amusing to Loki.

"Hey Bruce," Natasha said, being the first to notice the man.

Loki froze in terror, but then he felt Tony's warm hand clasp his wrist. He looked to see Tony's smile, genuine and warm, and felt his body relaxing despite his fear.

"Hey everyone," Bruce responded, grabbing a plate for himself. As he sat down across the table, he looked at Loki and smiled. Loki panicked, and almost started to hyperventilate before he felt Tony's breath in his ear murmuring "It's alright, remember? He's not gonna hurt you, and I wouldn't let him. I've got you."

_I've got you._

Loki felt the room spin slightly as the words had an unnaturally strong effect on him, making his limbs feel weak. 

After the dinner, Loki still feels as though his knees are weak and he can't decide if it's from Tony or Bruce. Regardless, Tony guides him to his bedroom anyway, to check up on him and make sure he's okay.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he says, plopping down on Loki's bed as if it were his own. 

Loki hums in agreement, not sure of what to make of the night's events, and unable to take his eyes off of Tony Stark laying across his spread looking as if he belonged there, and Loki realized that he _wanted_ Tony to belong there. 

Tony pushed himself back up to a standing position to catch Loki's hands when they started fidgeting with the scarf.

When Tony leaned forward to catch the god's lips, the world burned around them. Loki closed his eyes to let his other senses savour the moment. His hands were deft, combing through Tony's hair and grasping at his arms to pull him closer. Tony moaned desperately when Loki nipped at his bottom lip, tongue dipping between his lips to flick the roof of his mouth. It tickled, it tingled, and it sent Tony's world flying. They grabbed at each other greedily, not understanding or not caring about what was happening. It was their time, and nothing existed outside of their entangled bodies. When Tony grabbed hold of his scarf and tugged him backward to the bed, Loki stumbled blindly, landing on top of Tony, pulling him to the centre underneath him. They clawed at each other's clothing, desperate to feel each other's skin.

"Loki, I... Are you sure?" This was the first time he'd stopped to think about it, and a wave of relief washed over him as Loki gave a shy nod. The flush in place made Tony so frustrated, so frustrated that someone was allowed to be this gorgeous. When Loki tore his shirt off, he momentarily froze as he realized his arc reactor was shining brightly. Loki placed a hand on each other side before kissing it lightly. Tony gasped as he felt a pleasant sensation spread across his chest and the arc reactor thrum slightly like a reverberating drum in his chest. Loki's fingertips also sparked with magic, as they traced lines and circles across his chest and nipples, still planting small kisses upon the reactor. It was a feeling that Tony would never get tired of. He let himself go completely, giving himself over to Loki, the first person to not just ignore the nightlight in his chest, but actually make him feel comfortable with it in the heat of passion.

Loki continued to paw his way through their clothing, finally hooking his fingers around Tony's boxers to pull them down, leaving the naked man to shiver. When Tony grabbed Loki's hips to strip him of his last item of clothing, he cursed out loud.

When Loki cocked his head to one side, Tony just captured him in another kiss while mentally reassuring himself that gods had an advantage when it came down to how well-endowed they were, that's all. It was stunning, honestly. Tony gently palmed it, getting to know it, feeling the weight of it in his hands and groaned into Loki's mouth just as Loki's breaths become hitched before turning into small hisses. Tony's hands travelled up and down the smooth skin, tracing all the lines of his muscles before his hands were filled by the swell of Loki's ass. He squeezed, which made Loki whimper. He looked up at Loki's face, flushed and beautiful, his eyes closed and relaxed, his teeth biting his bottom lip as if trying to capture all those delicious noises he was making. As his fingers found Loki's entrance, he nudged at it, testing it. Loki let out a small "oh" before muttering something under his breath. Tony felt his fingers slick with oil and commented on the neat trick.

"Now, Stark." Clearly Loki was in no mood to play, and he ground his hips against Tony

No need to tell Tony twice. He pushed his fingers in one by one until he was certain that Loki would cut off the circulation. He was tight, he was hot, and he was oiled, and Tony Stark is not known for patience. He shifted Loki to align with his cock before pulling Loki downward slowly. Loki followed, and slowly, inch by torturous inch, sat until Tony Stark gasped at the sight of the gorgeous god impaled on top of him. He felt his blood run hot, coursing through his body with the adrenaline taking over. He wrapped an arm around Loki, and used the other for leverage as he flipped them over, still inside the trickster. 

Loki smiled delightedly at this before hooking his ankles around Tony's waist.

"Now, now, now," he commanded through half-lidded eyes, and Tony's mind went into a frenzy. He rocked his hips in an unforgiving manner, thrusting with earnest into the writhing god beneath him.

Loki's world fell beneath him as he indulged in a pleasure he had never experienced before. His entire body was aware of every touch, every kiss, every move of Tony's hips and the burning inside him was phenomenal. He moaned and gasped, hissed and groaned as he raked his fingers across Tony's body, showering the man's chest with tiny bits around his arc reactor, and marking his neck, which Tony seemed very fond of by the loud moans he gave. The vibrations tickled Loki's lips as he latched onto the man's throat, smiling into it.

Tony was so far gone that he didn't even control his hips any more, he just let them jerk at a relentless pace, revelling in the sharp smacking of flesh every time they met as he drove his entire length in over and over again. He hands were busy stroking Loki's thick member and grabbing a fistful of that silky raven hair as he placed his lips against Loki's. He was too lost in the pleasure to do much but pant into Loki's mouth and whimper with every flick of Loki's tongue.

"So.. God... Loki..." Tony couldn't form coherent sentences if he wanted to, the sex was just about killing him at this point, and he felt Loki's cock twitch in his hand.

With a low, deep groan, Loki came all over Tony's hand, spilling all over their stomachs. His mouth was slack in an "o" as Tony's thrusts became more disorganized.

"Come for me, Tony," Loki said in a hypnotic, soft voice, and Tony jerked, crying into Loki's shoulder with a bite as he released spurt after spurt deep inside the god. He slumped, unable to move as his thighs quivered from the pleasure's aftermath. Loki let him lie there for a moment, lazily trailing his fingertips from the nape of Tony's neck down his spine to his hips and back, earning rewarding shudders from the genius on top of him.

"That... That was the first time you've ever called me Tony."

"It seemed appropriate."

The two smiled at each other, bringing their lips together once more.


End file.
